Only This Evening
by Hakuo and Kagami and Seiji
Summary: Akito loves Ikki while Agito hates Ikki so much.So, What will Ikki do? IkkixAkito One Shot.R&R please!


_**Disclaimer **: I do not own Air Gear and all its characters._

_This is only a lame fic I made. So forgive me for the mess, the lame parts and the grammars._

* * *

" Ikki kuun wake up"

Ikki ignored the intimate voice and tried to sleep again.

"Ikki kuun wake up or I'll kiss you."

Ikki heard the voice again, but he still so sleepy. So He ignored it still. Then he felt something soft, wet, and warm on his lips.

Ikki felt nice at first, to think that at least some girls wanted to kiss him.

_Whoa.. Is it Simca san? She sure nice to gave me a kiss in the morning.._

But then he realized… then he opened his eyes.

Akito moved his lips from Ikki's. Then smiled to the boy.

"Hello Ikki kun. You wake up at least." The blue haired boy smiled, while Ikki stunned as if he's just died a while ago. Akito gave a shy smile then tried to kissed Ikki again.

When the lips come closer, Ikki wakes up, "Okay enough. When will you stop kissed me like that?!" Ikki pouted and held Akito moves.

"Ikki never awake if I tried a 'normal' way" Akito groaned. "Besides, I love kissed you" he added.

_Even if you're so cute, Akito… You're a guy…_

Then he blushed suddenly. His thought wanders off to Akito.

Ikki mumbled as he awake, changed his clothes and went to breakfeast. Tried to hide his blushed face.

Akito followed him to the room, and he watched Ikki when he's eating as usual. Ikki gives a devious looks as he wanted to stop Akito annoying behaviour. As for Akito, he Ignored Ikki's look. He loves to see Ikki everywhere specially when he's eating.

Ikki finished faster then before. Akito followed him outside, took the Air Trecks and went out together. Assisting Ikki in his 'usual' AT Training. Ikki's always took training, specially in holiday like today.

"Do you want to ask Kazu and the others to join?" Akito asked.

"I don't feel like it. We need a separate training sometimes." Ikki answered coldly. He knows everyone are training so hard, but Akito doesn't need to do so. He is the Fang King indeed. Even if that's Agito they're still in one body somehow. So he let him watched his training today.

Then he moves to the court where he usually train. Akito followed him, moving his feet carefully as he barely played AT.

Ikki jumped highly and do some tricks on the court. He trains hardly but Akito knows, Ikki did greatly even before he do training for the tricks.

Akito moved his eye patch. Calling for Agito to help Ikki out.

"Crow! That's too slow! Why can't you do better than that?!" Agito's sharp and mean critics rolled up from his mouth. "Akito is too nice to help you train! If it was me, I should have let you died because of your pitiful training!" He shouted. Ikki let Agito rattled out as he likes. Still, Ikki still listened to Akito's critics. Because almost half of them is a great lessons. Not just a lame words alone.

Agito hated Ikki so much. Not only because he is an idiot and slowbrain. But also because Ikki is the weakest one. He never agreed with Akito for his feeling – whom supposed to be 'theirs' feeling - toward Ikki. Agito hated Ikki for being weak. But he still do what Akito asked him, as long it's still possible to do.

Ikki kept doing the training until the evening's come to past. Agito tired from watched Ikki stubborn practice so he called it a day and changed to Akito.

But Akito still watched Ikki, as he like Ikki very much. "Ikki kuun" he called " It's evening already, why don't you rest?" Akito asked. Ikki nodded and sit beside him. Ikki took off his AT, straighten his legs and rest.

"You did nicely today" Akito smiled. The evening sun makes him looked so cute.

_To thought he was the real Fang King…_

"Thanks." Ikki replied and smiled. "But don't compare me with the skill of yours. Tell that to Agito. He must be mumbling about my skills right now." Ikki pouted

Akito laughed. "How did you know that?"

"He said things like that all the time" Ikki mumbled. "Besides, tell him to wait for me. I'm going to be a king for sure!"

"You will, Ikki kun." Akito smiled. "You saved us somehow. Both me and Agito thanked you"

Ikki raised his eyebrow. "Saved you? From what ? " He never imagined that Agito Will thanked him for something he even doesn't remember

Akito sighed. To think that Ikki's really a slowbrain. "We thanked you for showing us a sky, for released us to the sky. For released us from the cage.." Akito said, his eyes stared at the evening sky. He remembered his dark past with his brother.

"I never intended to save you" Ikki's words startled Akito. "I just want to show you a blue sky up there" He pointed the sky above them. " I want to show you how fun it is to fly"

"To fly…" Akito closed his eyes. Then he stared to the sky again. " To be free.." he mumbled. Then he wanders around on his own thoughts.

Ikki looked at Akito's face. _I know he is cute but… _

Then he tried to hide his blushed face.

"Thanks." Akito smiled. At least, back in reality.

The evening sun shine above them, lighten up Akito's face. Ikki just realized how cute Akito is.

"Ikki kun?" Akito called.

Ikki moved closer to Akito.

_He- hey what are you doing?!! That's Akito! Not Simca san!!_

Ikki's inner voice forbid him to do that.

But Ikki's body already moved, closer and closer. While Akito can only looked at Ikki deviously.

"Ikki kun?" he called once more.

But Ikki wanders off in his own thoughts already. So he just came closer to Akito's face, touched the boy's lips and kissed him, deeply. Akito surprised at first, never thought Ikki'll kissed him. But then the eye patched boy accepted it and kissed in back. He felt the warmth of Ikki's sweated body. Akito pressed his lips deeply as he wants more.

But then Ikki broke the kiss, let the lips apart and stared at Akito. Akito stared back, he wants more than just a kiss. He always waited for Ikki.

"Ikki kun?" Akito asked, he still hopes for Ikki to come for him.

Ikki touched Akito's eye patch. Akito felt a bit afraid. Afraid if Agito came out, he'll lose the chance. Chance to be together with Ikki. Ikki looked at Akito nicely, still imprisoned by Akito's charms and he can't resist to do more.

" If I do more, Agito will kill me, wouldn't he??" Ikki said, still touched the eye patch and there's a tense in his sound. Akito knew Ikki wants to do more, just like he do. "Agito is scary if he's mad or something happened to you. So he'll kill me instantly if I continued." Ikki words realized Akito. He never thought of that. He never thought of Agito's feeling before. "Uh.. maybe you right.." he said, noticed that Agito already called him and told him to stop.

"Shall we go home? We should have a meeting with the others this night, should we?" Ikki said then wears his AT and prepare for a ride. But just when Akito tried to stand Ikki held Akito's hand and pulled him closer to do a kiss. Gave Akito a shocked.

"Just for this evening." Ikki said, when their lips apart. "Tell that to Agito so he won't mad at me." And he smiled

"He said, 'Fuck! Die you! I'll kill you in exchange for Akito tonight " Akito replied and Ikki laughed scaredly.

Then two boys ride their ATs together to Ikki's house. Leaves a uncalmly thoughts inside their hearts.

_I'll make Agito accept me, for sure. Then there's no problem with us.. _

Ikki made an objective. Not only to become a king, but also to took Agito's heart. So he can do what the best for Akito. Without any hesitate.

**Finished**

* * *

_Review anyone? Since I need critiques to improve. Thanks_


End file.
